


Foirfe

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, Uni!lock, Unilock, morimora, mormor, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic. Someone asked for some Teen mormor (uni!lock) fluff. It's hard to try and keep them in character with mormor fluff but I don't think I done too bad :) (Rating purely for swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foirfe

"Jim, please will you do me the kind pleasure of pissing off?" Jim had been persistently irritating Sebastian for around an hour now and he was showing no signs of letting up and he was reaching the end of his tether. It seemed that now Jim spent more time in his dorm room than his own, sometimes even stealing Sebastian’s bed so he ended up on the small couch. A couple of times he had even made Sebastian sleep on the floor because he wanted to be in the same room.  
He was certainly something else, probably why no one else seemed to bother with the kid, that and if anyone even tried to get close he would turn…well vicious would be the best way to describe it.  
But Sebastian had been let in, he had gotten the closest and he couldn’t figure out why. of course he knew why Jim would be amicable toward him but not like this.  
He figured after the day they had met Jim would just leave him alone, at least after a thank you since he did save his skinny arse from half of the rugby team.  
To put it basically Jim was a mouthy brat who also managed to be an outcast genius with a hot temper, certainly an eclectic mix that was asking for trouble. That trouble had came in the form of a rather nasty beating from half of the rugby team, Sebastian had luckily been in the right place at the right time and hand put the bastards in their place (on the floor bloody and bruised) before picking Jim up and taking him to his dorm room.  
He patched him up and told him he was good to go, after perhaps telling Jim to keep his face shut and to avoid trouble. Since then they had become rather close and spent most of their time together. Well, Jim spent most of his time with Sebastian. 

"Jim please, will you let me study? Not everyone is a fucking genius like you and I actually need to study to retain things you annoying little bastard." The younger teen had simply laughed and moved even closer to Sebastian, 

"But I’m bored! And I knew it you only want me for my brain! I’m nothing but intellect to you, I’m ugly, annoying and horrible but you only keep me for my beautiful brain!" He over dramatically placed a hand over his forehead and landed on the floor.

"Jim, stop it you drama queen. I need to study and you know for a fact you aren’t ugly or horrible, annoying yes. You’re…" Beautiful, gorgeous with your dark eyes and pink lips? Your pale skin and dark hair? 

"You’re not ugly." Well that went well, Sebastian shook his head and startled as he saw that Jim had somehow moved under the desk and was now kneeling up separating him from his notes and he groaned in frustration. 

"Awwh Sebby, I never knew how much you cared!" Somehow Jim managed to climb his way up Seb and plonked himself on Sebastian’s lap and Sebastian froze.  
This was incredibly close, the closest they had ever been. Well apart from the occasional friendly hug but this was completely different and Sebastian knew that no matter how he reacted Jim would know. 

"Jim, get off I’m trying to study." He kept his voice even and he was half tempted just to shove Jim off but of course he was enjoying the proximity, though that was the problem. 

"No I’m comfy." Jim raised a hand to Sebastian’s face and rested it on his jaw and Sebastian nearly stopped breathing and he internally kicked himself when his eye flicked down to Jim’s mouth. 

"Plus, tá tú go hálainn.” Sebastian had listened to Jim speak Gaelic long enough to pick up the fact he may have possibly said beautiful and Sebastian felt his cheeks heat up. 

"If you said what I think you may have said, please tell me this isn’t one of your jokes. If it is move now and I will forget it." Instead of moving Jim surged forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck burying his face in the other teens shoulder, hiding his face. He knew Jim wasn’t good with this sort of thing, neither was he, be he could at least figure out what that meant and Sebastian wrapped one hand around the slim waist and ran the other up his back slowly.  
Well, in for a penny in for a pound, 

"Jim?" His voice was quiet, nearly apprehensive about breaking the silence that had filled the room, and he pulled Jim back slightly so he could see his face and Jim’s eyes were wide and if he had realized he had done the worst thing imaginable. 

"I didn’t mean to say that! You weren’t meant to know." Jim tried to squirm his way of Sebastian’s lap but the larger teen held him there so he couldn’t get away, 

"Why wasn’t I meant to know?" 

"Because you think I’m annoying, you think all I do is pester you and it’s true but only because i want to be around you! I have no one else and you are there for me and you actually care but you don’t care that much, not in that way. Then i said that and now you’re gonna tell me to fuck off because you don’t want me to annoy you anymore and you will go and get some slutty girlfriend and i will be alone again and ugh!" The longer Jim went on the more distressed he became, anger also spilling out with his words and when he finally finished Sebastian simply gripped Jim’s chin lightly and tilted his face up, 

"Shut up you beautiful idiot." he tilted his head down and pressed his lips against Jim’s, it was slightly apprehensive at first but as soon as he felt Jim relax on his arms it became firmer and he risked the flick of a tongue against Jim’s lips. Jim eagerly parted his lips and soon the kiss was slightly heated, both teens holding each other as close as they possibly could and a few long moment later they managed to part.  
Jim looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes, gods those fucking eyes, and when he spoke it was quiet,

"foirfe."  
Sebastian could barely hear it but when he did, and when he figured out what it may have meant, he clutched the smaller teen close. Studying could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3


End file.
